


Remanente

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Movie.:.De él no quedaba más que la sombra de lo que una vez fue, un despojo, un recuerdo destinado al olvido como todo aquello que se pierde al caer víctima de la oscuridad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remanente

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ROTG o Guardians of the childhood no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, principalmente William Joyce. Si fuera mía no sería tan perfecta como lo es.
> 
> Aviso:  
> -Ligero spoiler sobre Pitch, en base a los libros.

Cayó. Entre las sombras, con las sombras. A las sombras.

El aire salía y entraba de su cuerpo en un frenesí. Tenía que estar seguro de que aún estaba consiente, que aún podía controlar algo de él. Porque asfixiado ya estaba. Estiraba los brazos, hacia el lado contrario, lanzaba manotazos al aire. Pero seguía en él, adherido, trepando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, inyectándose en cada fibra de su ser y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El destino se burlaba de él y no podía más que sentir impotente como sucedía. Era cruel, era frío, era humillante...

Era miedo.

El miedo te paraliza, te asfixia, te absorbe, se apodera de ti y no te deja libre. Nunca. Te transforma. Él lo sabía y entendía mejor que nadie lo que le esperaba.

Su orgullo se alzó por encima de todo lo demás, gritándole oído que se levantara ¡ERA EL REY DE LAS PESADILLAS! Entonces lo intentó. No luchó porque estaba destinado al fracaso desde el principio; no luchó porque desde antes de que si quiera se iniciara la lucha él la había perdido. Él lo intentó, porque no podía contra el miedo.

Él era miedo.

Abrió los ojos una última vez, y los cerró antes de perderse en la misma oscuridad que él había creado y ser devorado en el acto más puro de canibalismo.

Había fallado. Ya no era Pitch, ya no era el coco, el hombre del saco…

El miedo lo había transformado.

De él no quedaba más que la sombra de lo que una vez fue, un despojo, un recuerdo destinado al olvido como todo aquello que se pierde al caer víctima de la oscuridad: era un destello dorado, débil, imperceptible… pero ya no era miedo.

Ahora era _Kozmotis Pitchiner_

Y el destelló se esfumó. Se perdió en un remolino de oscuridad, que lo atrapó y engulló tan rápido como si se tratase de una amenaza a pesar de lo débil que era. De aquel destello no quedo más que la ilusión de que alguna vez estuvo ahí. Quedando en su lugar la gallarda y alta figura de un ser de piel grisácea, fría y un par de ojos dorados que brillaban con malicia.

—Lamento que no sea tan fácil hombre de la luna.

Ese par de orbes centelleantes miraron hacia el techo de aquel frío y solitario lugar que habitaba desde épocas inmemorables, creyendo que miraba realmente a su interlocutor.

—Tus guardianes, no podrán nunca contra mí.

Y rio, burlándose de aquellos que habían creído en su derrota.


End file.
